Many electronic devices, such as computers, need a plurality of cables. The cables may, include for example, power cables, data cables, communication lines, or keyboard lines. It is therefore desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory, that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a position to improve the use of space and the ease of visual examination inside an electronic device.